tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kishido Sentai Kesshoger
Kishido Sentai Kesshoger (騎士道戦隊結晶ャー Kishidō Sentai Kesshōja, Knight's Way Squadron Kesshoger) is a fan-made Super Sentai series created by Terry the Cat. The series draws inspiration from both medieval European and Japanese history and legends. Plot Many centuries ago, during the Kamakura Period, an army of monsters known as the Unholy Thunder Empire invaded the planet Earth. A lone warrior called the Crystal Knight defeated the Empire's leader, Emperor Illuyin, and sealed him and the Unholy Thunder Empire away in the Zero Space, a hellish dimension where they waited for their chance at revenge. However, the battle broke the Kishido Crystal into seven pieces, causing the Crystal Knight to lose his powers. Eventually, the Crystal Knight passed on, and the pieces of the Crystal he guarded were lost. Centuries later, Takeru Rikuo, a professor of archeology, discovered four of the pieces of the Kishido Crystal. However, this discovery also triggered a disruption in space-time which opened the portal to the Zero Space. Now, one by one, the warriors of the Unholy Thunder Empire are appearing on Earth. After noticing that the pieces of the Crystal have a strange connection to a family heirloom of his, and knowing the legend of the Crystal Knight, he gives the pieces of the Crystal to four of his students. Together, they fight off the Empire as Kishido Sentai Kesshoger! Characters Rangers Main article: Kesshogers Fighting for the bonds of life! We are Kishido Sentai Kesshoger! -The Kesshoger chant at the end of their roll call. Allies Ishida University *Kenji Momori *Misaki Mishima *Usagi Ranger *Mel Kido *Dan X-5 Special Defense Squad *General Kishida *Kessho Castle Crew **Rei Toyomaru **Katarina Sawai **Shigeru Hyodo *Arata Kato Villains Unholy Thunder Empire *Emperor Illyuin *Prince Dekkra *Thunder Warriors **Erusha (1) **Seeker (2) *Grunts **Thunder Scouts Arsenal Transformation Devices *Kessho Buckler The Kessho Buckler serves as the transformation device for the Kesshogers. Each one detached from the belt of its respective Ranger. The Buckler is designed as a conduit to wrap the energy emanating from the Kishido Crystal around the user, creating the Kesshoger suit. Multi-Use Devices *Kishido Crystal **Each piece of the Kishido Crystal serves three main purposes: ***Serves as the power source for the Kessho Bucklers ***Helps power the Kesshogers' weapons ***Determines which form the Kessho Castle takes on during a fight *Holy Earth Shield *Holy Flame Sword *Holy River Spear *Holy Sky Bow *Holy Light Sword Mecha :Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha *Kessho Castle The Kessho Castle is actually a mech created by the Special Defense Squad to assist the Kesshogers defeat the Unholy Thunder Empire. A crew helps the Kesshogers operate the mech from a secret base, allowing the Kesshogers to focus more on the battle being waged. Unlike previous Sentai mechs, the Castle is not a mech formed from multiple smaller mechs. However, it is capable of changing into many different forms depending on the enemy the Kesshogers are facing. Episodes Episodes in this season are called Legends. *Legend 1: The Great Battle Begins! We Are Kishido Sentai Kesshoger! *Legend 2: TBA Songs *''To be announced'' Notes *This would be the first Super Sentai since: **''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' to have a team which included Red, Blue, White, Black, and Pink. **''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'' to have a core team consisting of Red, Blue, White, Black, and Pink. **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' to have Pink and White Rangers in the core team. (Uchū Sentai Kyuranger's White Ranger was an upgraded form of Shishi Red.) **''Uchū Sentai Kyuranger'' to have a Mentor who was also a Ranger. *While the Rangers in this series are designated by color, they each have a motif based on a mythological creature, as shown on their helmets and partially on their suits. **Crystal Red's motif is the dragon. **Crystal Pink's motif is the mermaid. **Crystal Blue's motif is the minotaur. **Crystal White's motif is the pegasus. **Crystal Black's motif is the yōkai. *This would make Kesshoger the fourth Sentai team to have a mythical creature theme, after Changeman, Dairanger, and Magiranger. Category:Sentai Season Category:Super Sentai Category:Kishido Sentai Kesshoger Category:Fanon